


bubbles

by amuk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His blood was on her hands. --Namine, Riku, Replica Riku</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, a little awkward toward the end, but huzzah.

 “Did you meet Riku?” Namine asked, watching him carefully. She pressed her fingers together, and corrected herself. “The other Riku.”

 

“Yeah…he died.” Riku bit his lip. His clone. Riku could still hear his last words, his dying breath. There was a patch of darkness when the clone died, his body scattering like ash in the wind.

 

Was that what Riku would sound like when he died? Was that what he would look like?

 

(And would he be just as alone?)

 

“Oh, I see.” Namine looked down, a frown slipping on her face. “I had hoped…”

 

“Did you know him?”

 

She shook her head. “No, not really. Only in the way that one fake knows another.” She laughed, bitterly, and looked up at him. “His blood is on my hands.”

 

Riku shook his head. “I’m the one who killed him.”

 

“But I might as well have.” Namine hung her head. “I’m sorry.”

 

“What for?” She looked too much like Kairi, sounded too much like her. Even her scent was the same.  When he blinked, the images blurred.

 

“I know you’re not him, but...I had to apologize anyways. For everything I did.” She smiled sadly at him, bowing slightly. “I even hurt Sora.”

 

“There’s…there’s no need.” He stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say, what to do. It was the same when Kairi cried. Sora was better at handling things like this. “I’m sure Sora would say that too.”

 

“Maybe, but he won’t remember this anyways.” Namine looked at the bubbles.

 

Riku watched her from the corner of his eyes. “Then…let me say thank you.”

 

“Why?” Namine asked, surprised.

 

“Because your words saved me.” He gave her a smile. “Even if sleepy over there forgets you, I won’t.”

 

She smiled back and it wasn’t as sad this time.


End file.
